This invention relates to security apparatus and more particularly to locks for emergency exit doors or the like.
Emergency exit doors naturally have to be readily opened from the inside and in large office buildings this has given rise to difficulties with staff control. In particular problems have arisen with employees leaving through such exits without authorization during working hours to attend to personal business.